legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gundham Tanaka
"Giving up on life and choosing death...is nothing but a blasphemy toward life. It is a violation of the natural order! It is the arrogance of humanity!" - Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Gundham Tanaka (田中 眼蛇夢 Tanaka Gandamu) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and a participant in the Killing School Trip. Gundham has the title Ultimate Breeder (超高校級の「飼育委員」 chō kōkō kyū no “shiiku iin” lit. Super High School Level Animal Breeder). He also owns four hamsters, referring to them as the “Four Dark Devas of Destruction” (破壊神暗黒四天王 hakai-shin ankoku shiten-ō; lit. Four Heavenly Kings of Darkness and Gods of Destruction). Gundham appeared in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy with the other Remnants of Despair enrolled in Class 77-B. He is known as Tanaka the Forbidden One (封印されし田中 fūin sareshi Tanaka) in this installment (even in the credits), apparently refusing to let people speak out his given name. Gundham succumbed to despair along with his classmates after being brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and became a part of Ultimate Despair. He was later captured by the Future Foundation and put into the Neo World Program in an attempt to rehabilitate him. In Chapter 4 of Danganronpa 2, Gundham and Nekomaru Nidai dueled to the death to save the others from starvation. Gundham came out as the winner, which also made him the culprit of the fourth murder case; he was later executed by Monokuma. However, due to this happening in the Neo World Program, his physical body remained in a comatose state following the end of the simulation. The Illusory Gundham appeared in the 30-minutes long OVA, Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World as a part of Nagito Komaeda's imagination world. Gundham awakens from his coma during the events of Danganronpa 3 and returned to his pre-despair self. He appeared in Side: Hope alongside his fellow former Remnants of Despair to participate in the final battle against Ryota Mitarai. Gundham and his classmates decided to atone for their sins as the former Ultimate Despair. Relationships Family His Mother Gundham lived with his mom during his childhood. Even though he greatly dislike his mother's terrible cooking, he doesn't want to make her cry and forced himself to eat her cooking. His Pets Four Dark Devas of Destruction His most loyal pets they can be seen with him at all times from his time at Hope's Peak Academy, to his time as a Remnants of despair and the Neo World Program. Class 77-B Sonia Nevermind Though they were already shown to speak to one another before, Sonia and Gundham's friendship truly blooms during Chapter 4 after they finished the Roller Coaster ride and Sonia asked to accompany Gundham on a trip to an amusement park in hell. They became very close due to their complimenting interests (such as Sonia's interest in the occult with his odd behavior, or her liking of his "cute hamsters"). Sonia showed interest in Gundham's hamsters multiple times, which successfully flustered Gundham and made him blush. Sonia constantly sides with Gundham, even going off with him to explore the Fun House before Kazuichi noticed. In the main story, Sonia is also the only one who has made Gundham blush. It's implied that they have a romantic interest in each other, much to Kazuichi's annoyance. She is also the only one that Gundham does not refer to as kisama (a way of saying 'you' that suggests contempt, or alternatively an archaic polite form of 'you') or by their last name, instead calling her "she-cat" at one point or "the Dark Queen", which is mentioned to be his fantasized version of Sonia. He claims that the Dark Queen has great power, which has not been awakened yet. When Gundham is deemed the culprit of Chapter 4, Sonia refuses to believe it, urging him to object against Hajime's accusations. Gundham did defend himself but was unusually silent, and Sonia begged him to say something many times. She also pleaded with Monokuma to save Gundham from his execution, but finally let Gundham go after she was convinced by Gundham himself. He told her actions were "unbecoming of someone of your status". Gundham's Four Dark Devas of Destruction are entrusted into Sonia's care after his "death". After Gundham's execution, Sonia has a new resolve to make it out alive without anymore killings because of his last words about not giving up. During their time at Hope's Peak Academy, Sonia latched onto Gundham's eccentric personality when Chisa left and the two bonded, Gundham refers to Sonia as "she-cat" and while he enjoys her investment in the occult, he considers her a low-ranking demon. Kazuichi Soda Gundham and Kazuichi end up locked in a form of rivalry with each other over Sonia, due to Sonia preferring to be around Gundham, while Kazuichi has a strong liking for Sonia. Although the feeling of rivalry was mostly one sided (from Kazuichi) at first, they end up arguing in Chapter 3's Class Trial, both throwing around childish insults and threatening to kill each other. Otherwise, in Gundham's eyes, Kazuichi is at the Pathetic Mortal level and he does not pay him much attention. Nagito Komaeda Gundham appears strange even for Nagito, as even he is confused by the other's eccentric behavior. During the Despair Disease, Gundham states that he would not mind if Nagito died, but it should be noted that he also appears to be one of the few characters who understands that Nagito has grey morale instead of simply black and white. Nekomaru Nidai Despite not seeming to talk much during their time in Class 77-B, they both fought together against brainwashed Reserve Course students during The Parade, successfully defeating them off-screen and getting to their other classmates, implying that they may fight very well together. In Chapter 4 trial in Danganronpa 2, it is revealed that Gundham was the one who murdered Nekomaru. Before he is executed however, Gundham clarifies that he did not in fact ambush Nekomaru, but challenged him to a duel to the death as he figured that out of all his classmates. Nekomaru would understand and agree the easiest the need for self sacrifice the most in order to prevent everyone from starving to death in the Funhouse. Nekomaru understood his intentions and agreed to the duel. Through this information, one can assume that Nekomaru nor Gundham felt any ill will towards the other regardless of who won or lost. Reserve Course Students Hajime Hinata At one point, Gundham is implied to have tried to follow Hajime and the rest of the students, though when discovered, he denied it and went away. Hajime and Gundham become rather good friends through Free-Time Events, and in his final FTE (which takes place in the Strawberry House), Gundham makes Hajime sign a contract via handshake and declares that with the contract, Hajime will not be permitted to die without exclusive permission from Gundham Tanaka himself. Hajime thinks to himself that he would like to return that promise back to Gundham, though he figured that Gundham might get angry instead. Comically, their handshake ends in a mutual hand-squeezing to the death. Allies Fluttershy Gundham is very close to Fluttershy due to their ability to tame animals. Fluttershy isn't afraid of him because he has a soft spot. Casey Jones When Casey met him, Gundham immediately looks down at him and states he is superior then Casey is. But they soon create a close bond and even become teammates along with Fluttershy Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow doesn't trust Gundham as leader. So he pretends not to listen to him during missions Others Sasuke Uchiha Gundham considers him as an acquaintance. Gundam_03_00.png Class 77-B acting.png Kazuichi Gundam Fuyuhiko Strawberry Alarm.png Danganronpa 2 CG - A photo of the party (2).png Danganronpa 2 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (2).png Class 77 on Monokuma train.jpg Danganronpa 2 CG - Start of the Killing School Trip.png Danganronpa 2 CG - Students in the classroom.png Danganronpa_2_CG_-_Gundham_Tanaka_and_Chiaki_Nanami_investigating.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Brainwashers Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Animal Lover Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Funniest Characters Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Affably Evil Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Humans Category:Chaotic Good Category:Nature Lovers Category:Hypnotists Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tomokazu Sugita Category:Handsome Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Ultimate Despair (Chronicles of Great New Empire) Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Hell Councils Category:Grey Eyed Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Atoners Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Tamers Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Meta Side Characters